Something Wicked This Way Comes
by BriteLite123
Summary: PWP-Hermione feels mysterious hands touching her under the potions desk. F/F F/M


**A/N- Yes, I know I've already written and 'under the desk' PWP, but honestly its been a few years, and they're so much fun, i just couldn't help myself! Hope you enjoy as much as I did!**

* * *

Hermione felt something touching her in potions class. She looked at the person next to her, it was Harry, he was busy trying to figure out what to put next in his cauldron, ever since he hid that Potions book, he was struggling more than ever, but she was already finished, so Slugghorn said she could just sit tight, and do work for other classes, but encouraged her to let the others figure it out on their own.

She felt it again, she looked under the table, but nothing was there. Shaking her head, she continued to read her book, studying for her next class, but she only got a few sentences in, when she felt whatever it was touching her, this time it touched her inner thigh, and she quickly sucked in her breath, and looked under the table again.

"What are you looking for Hermione?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing, thought I dropped something." She whispered back, and then looked again, this time a note seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Say nothing, or everyone will know I'm down here

Don't want this getting out, do you?

She stared at the note confused, and then she felt the hand of the mysterious stranger slide up her legs even farther, she had to grip the side of the table to relax herself, she couldn't make a scene. She was just glad that the desks in the dungeons were closed off on three sides, the only one who would be able to notice anything was Harry, and he wasn't paying much attention to her at the moment.

She felt two hands hold on to back of her knees and slowly pull her forward, into a slouching position, now Harry wouldn't be able to see unless he looked under the table, that anything was going on.

She couldn't contain the small tremble of anticipation that was building in her, she didn't know who was under the table, or what they were going to do, but instead of frightening her like it should have it was making her excited.

The mysterious hands reached up her skirt, and inched her panties down, just far enough to slip their fingers towards her dripping heat.

She closed her eyes as the fingers started rubbing her clit, slowly, and gently, but very erotically. She felt the other hand dip a bit farther, pushing one finger into her waiting entrance, she had to bite back the moan that was building up inside her. The hands kept going, rubbing, and pumping, she was beginning to feel an orgasm building up, and her cheeks flushed red, not knowing what to do, she couldn't come in the middle of the classroom, then suddenly, the fingers let go, and let her settle back down.

After a few minutes of nothing, Hermione was beginning to think that her mysterious lover had left, but then she felt the hands grip her knees again, bringing her even lower in the chair, and then they lifted her knees under the table, leaving her soaking, dripping pussy wide open for whoever was down there to see. She felt her panties come off completely, and then she felt hot air on her pussy, followed by a wet licking sensation.

She blushed even deeper than before, someone was eating her out in the middle of her lesson! She looked around to see if anyone was noticing, they were in the very back of the classroom on the far right desk, the way the room curved the only one who could see without turning around was Harry. She gazed up at him and saw that he was now done with his potion and was sitting down looking at her, more importantly, her skirt that was pulled up, and seemingly moving on its own.

He smiled a knowing smile at her, and started writing something down, then passed the note to her,

Don't worry, I know what's going on.

We had this planned.

Hermione read the note and stared at him wide eyed, then her muscles contracted around the tongue that was silently slurping away all of her shame, then stopped, their tongue still on her, but it wasn't moving, giving her time to calm herself again before she came. Whoever it was down there knew she wouldn't want to come in front of all these people.

Harry smirked, and wrote again

If you want it to stop just say so,

Nobody wants you to do something you don't want to do.

She debated it internally for a moment, but when the tongue lightly started moving again she shook her head and bit her lip. Harry grinned at her, and she smiled back. For some reason he and whoever was under there took the time to plan this out, and she wasn't complaining about it one bit.

She continued to look at Harry as the person under the desk licked her clit, and slowly moved one finger in and out of her, Harry watched every hitch of her breath knowing what was causing it. She saw him reach down to his trousers and unzip them, he pulled them down slightly and let his prick free, she gasped in shock as she watched her best friend start pumping himself in front of her, he was huge, and she had to admit, in that moment with how turned on she was she would do just about anything to put her mouth on his glorious cock. She reached over to him and moved his hand out of the way and slowly pumped him herself, she hoped Ginny wouldn't find out about this, but in that moment she hardly cared.

Suddenly Slugghorn announced that class was over, everyone else got up and left the room through the doors in the front of the class.

"Sir!" Harry yelled, "Could Hermione and I stay a little longer so she can help me understand this potion a bit better?"

Slugghorn looked happily at them and agreed, saying something about how excited he was to have students who cared so much about their studies, then he left the room leaving just the three of them.

Harry grinned at her, "That was easier than I expected it to be."

Hermione nodded, and continued pumping Harry faster, while the tongue on her sped up as well, she started panting, and moaning loudly like she had wanted to do all throughout the class, Harry took over his personal masturbation so he could enjoy watching Hermione wither in pleasure, all of a sudden her self-control broke and she reached a blissful, powerful orgasm that shook her to the core, the mysterious person under the desk licked up every last bit of her orgasm, then left her.

Hermione looked over and saw that Harry has already climaxed as well, and was looking sheepishly at her.

"I hope you're not mad." He said

She smiled, "I'm not upset, just curious."

He grinned, "I suppose you would want to know who was under there," she nodded. "Alright, you can take off that disillusionment charm now."

She looked around for someone to come shimmering back into visibility, next to Harry she watched the air ripple and turn into a person.

Ginny.

Hermione's face turned beet red, "Ginny!" She exclaimed.

Ginny smiled at her, "That was really fun Hermione, we should do that again sometime."

"But you and Harry! What?"

Ginny shrugged, "Harry and I wanted to try something new, and I think we all enjoyed ourselves, didn't we?" she winked at Hermione, then took Harry by the hand and led him out of the classroom, at the door she turned around and said to Hermione, "Well? Are you coming for a round two?"

Hermione ran out of that classroom toward them as fast as she could, with a smile on her face. She thinks she found something she liked to do more than study.

* * *

 **A/N- Any other pairings/situations you want me to write about? More than happy to try just about any pairing, just let me know in the reviews what you want to see**

 **XOXO**

 **-Britelite123**


End file.
